Leafstars story
by warriorcats223
Summary: A feline is born from a nightmare, raised by wolves, but yet she becomes a wise leader. Her past still haunts her, and will she losr everyone she loves? (Might have s few lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**my friend has this rp character and she said I could write about it while she did the comic. Knowing me there will be lemons but very few lol**

**Prolouge**

A silver she-cat lay in a small cave which she had found shortly before giving birth. As her kits nursed, she jumped at every sound. "Please don't let him find me..." she muttered. "Who? " said a mocking voice. She snspped her attention to the black tom in front of her. "S-scourge...I um..." she was interupted by a sharp blow to her head, making her slide accross the stone ground. Tiny mewling sounds could be heard as the kits were ripped from her teats.

She rose her shakily, blood oozing out of her cheeck. "My beauyiful Silver, why would you run away from your mate? You were a lucky bitch, earning my kits."

He said in his mocking tone as he advanced toward her. She glared at Scourge, "you raped me! I was only protecting my kits from that hell-hole!"

Scourge was angered and leapt onto her, snarling. "You do not talk to me like that! ...I think it's punishment time!" He cackled.

(RAPE SCENE SKIP IF YOU WANT)

Actually I decided not to put a rape scene in the first chapter, so just read my other story for lemons XD

He suddenly got off and slammed her head into the ground, "your not getting off that easy." He cackled before leaping foward and slicing her neck open.

"Now for the kits..." he growled. Bone who had watched the whole thing came foward and picked up two. The last one was already dying, clearly having problems breathing.

The two kits he carried, a black tom and orangish she, mewled as he carried them.

Eventually he came accross a river and threw them in, not looking back. The crazy currents would easily kill them. They wailed, batting at the water.

**Sorry for the sex thing just thought it was scourgish. This will be all for a while, I think I'll have only like two or three more sex scenes and thell be WAAY later so please bear with me. My friends character has an interestinghistory**


	2. Chapter 2

A young tourtishell feline awoke and looked around. She smiled when she saw a silver she-wolf beside her. "Soooong, it's almost dawn."

She gently nudged Song, earning a grunt and a yawn. "Ugh, so tired..." song complained, yawning. "Come on song, you promised ee could explore the territory now that I'm 6 moons."

She chuckled, "I didn't promise waking up when it's still dark outside. But fine, come on Leaf"

Leaf bounced up and down, squealing. "First exploring the territory next leading the pack like you mommy!" Song smiled, but she didn't think that could happen. Leader of a clan though...she saw that from leaf a while ago.

Song got up and stretched, yawning. "Hurry up!" Leaf called, exited. "Leaf, go tell Angel and Blaze we'll be patrolling later. " Leaf sighed, "later?"

;"yes, some wolves actually sleep. " she joked before nudging a red brown male. "Your fathers such a heavy sleeper" Leaf ran forward and jumped onto his head, biting his ear.

"Ow...Leaf get off" he shook his head, making her tumbble off. She laughed as she fell before jumping back to her feet. "Fang! I get to patrol with mom today! "

He smiled and livked her, making her shake her pelt, "uck how is your tongue so wet?" Fang just laughed before licking his mate on the cheeck, "well I'm going back to bed"

"You are coming patroling with us, right?" Leaf said in her best cute voice. "Yes." He cackled before laying down to sleep.

Leaf padded out of the den, to exited to sleep. She chased around butterflys and tried thinking of games, but soon got bored. "Ugh I can't wait! " she wailed to Damon, a pup her age.

"We should go on our own!" Damon yipped. Damon was a big trouble maker but leaf liked that about him. She nodded, "let's go, but not to far."

They crept out of camp, making sure not to be seen, "wow! It's so big, so many trees!" Damon chuckled, he had slipped out many times before.

They crept through the forest in silence for a bit, before leaf lifted her head, breathing in a strang scent. "Uck! I smell rotten meat!" "Ew me to!" Damon snarled. "Wanna check it out?" Leaf asked. "You know it!" Damon raced off, leaf following.

"What in Lupus's name is that! ?" Leaf screamed, seeing a red wolf-like creature. "I- I think it's a fox!" They started running away, but the fox had seen them. He started following, his empty stomach rumbling.

"Damon!" The fox has clamped on her bushy tail and pulled her to the ground. Drops of blood stained her tail, but she didn't notice it. The fox towered over her, his stinking breath in her face ashe snarled down at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Back off you slobbering carion-eater!" She heard a yowl and felt the Fox's weight lift off her. She immediatly rose to her paws and saw a creature with the same atonomy as her. There are others like me?!"

She watched the slughtly older creature attack the fox. He reached out and got the fox in the eye, making it yelp in pain. It then flung itself at the cat, grabbing his forleg in a tight grip.

She gasped and before she knew what she was doing, she found herself with her jaws clamped firmly on the foxs tail. It growled and flew her off before releasing his grip on the tom. It reached forward and grabbed her neck, shaking her. Scarlet drops flew as the world around her quickly became a blurr.

She saw two others males and a female amerge, all of them attacking the fox. Leafs vision blurred before sinking into darkness.

...

"Should we leave her?" An adult males voice mewed. "Yes. She's obviously weak. " the female voice said. "We can't leave her out her, it looks like she's just entered apprentiship! And she looks far from home, she doesn't smell like the clans. " the voice of the young tom who saved her argued.

Leaf let her eyes open, showing she was awake. Herbs were all over her wounds. The four noticed her and backed up. "What is your name young one?" The adult male mewed.

"...L-leaf..." she meowed, shakily rising to her paws. She hissed in pain. "Don't try to move, we will help you. " the young tom mewed. "Where are you from?"

She hesitated, "the Pack Of Dreams..."

"You mean that wolf pack! ?" They all said in unison. She nodded, "so?" The female sighed, you are sn idiot. Wolves eat cats! They will kill you! "

"Song loves me, and I'm treated like royalty! In fact Song saved me from those evil clans that abondened me!" She hissed, her claws sliding out.

"Please! The clans are sophisticated felines who are loyal and every action has meaning! Those monters however are just using you until-" Cherrydapple!"

Tears were streaking down Leafs face, "your wrong! You clan cats think your all that but your pathetic monsters!" She tipped her head back, a almost perfect howl emiting.

"What the...-" CherryDapple was cut off by a rustling bush, a black pup racing out. "Get away from her!" He stood over leaf, his teeth showing. "Damon it's alright, im okay..." he gave Leaf a quick glance but continued growling, "get away you filthy cats, the rest of my pack isn't to far behind."

The four were. Already scared and races away. Damon turned to Leaf and smiled, "I'm glad your okay." He gave her a lick on the cheeck and blushed, looking away. Leaf felt quite red also, and stared at her paws. "...um... shouldn't we go back to camp?"

Damon nodded akwardly and they started on their way, their pelts brushing.

...

The young tom, Thistlepaw had stayed to watch Leaf. For some reason he felt different about her, she was unique. He almost felt angry as the young wolf licked her and they padded away together.

He raced off and cought up with the group, staring at his paws.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry I haven't been updating, busy with moving. Ugh I always use that escuse. Anyway yea Leaf Iis a cat with wolves. Sorry I didn't make it that clear lul. And for LC fans ill still update but a bit less so I can get leafstars story up. The prolouge with Scourge, that has nothing to do with the story yet so he's not gonna pop up and kill the clan XD that chapter is important later though. And even this may take a bit, my friend and I only made up the plot andwhat major things happen, so w e nneed to come up with normal chapters. We can't just have five chapters of big events.**

"Leaf!" She jumped back as she was greeted with a snarl. "Why did you leave without me!? I never gave you permission to go out on your own! Den. Now."

Her ears weny flat against her head and she gave a slight whimper, racing off to the den as Songs eyes burned into her pelt. She raced in and hunkered down in the corner, her eyes burried in her paws. Song had never yelled at her like that!

She sighed, she wanted to tell song about her fight and finding others like her. Ugh what a nice alpha she would be! Im probably gonna be stuck in camp for another moon! She thought.

"And you! How dare you make my daughter go with you into the forest! I want you in camp to today." She heard Song growl at Damon. She felt bad and peeked out, looking at Damon. He glanced at her then started walking away towards his den.

(I lied! The thing with scourge will come up now. Like I said though, he doesn't kill anyone.)

She sighed and lay her head on her paws. She suddenly felt really tired and closed her eyes. Her ear twitched as she fell into the darkness of sleep.

_She looked up to see a black tom with a purple color, teeth and claws hooked on it. "Oh Silver, I'm sorry but you know better." The black tom said with amusment in his eyes. He then raped the silver cat. She watched in horror as he slit her throat and she fell back as blood spurt on herand the kit next to her._

_Suddenly her and the other kit were lifted up by sharp teeth. It hurt but she curled up in a ball to be carried. She squeaked as she was air born with the other kit. She opened her mouth to yowl but water flooded in and darkness came around her..._

leaf jolted awake and gasped for breathe, an elk pelt slipping off her head. "Oh sorry Leaf! I was cleaning the bedding, please ddon't be mad!" She looked over to see a yellow wolf with her tail inbetween her legs. Her one ear twitched as her gaze was averted.

"Streak calm down its okay, I only had a nightmare." Leaf said calmly. Streak was the lowest rank, well Omega . Leaf was the only one that called her by her real name. She had tryed being friends with her but she was always to scared.

"Uh you want a new bed?" "No thanks, this pelt is soft and clean. Hey wanna go hunting next sunrise?" She asked. Poor Streak always ate last anf was skinny.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed..." "don't be silly you can come with me, they won't mind." Streak SMILED it was hard and this was only the second time.

She nodded before slipping out, dirty pelts hanging from her jaws. Leaf saw it was dark and sighed. Better try to sleep. She looked up at the stars as she tried sleeping.


End file.
